Lost Loves
by SouthernGirl26
Summary: This story is about the two loves a man thought he lost and their fight to get back to him and the rest of their family.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: A big shout out to all my readers

**A/N: A big shout out to all my readers!! I'm so sorry if been forever since I updated any of my stories! School got in the way but I'm graduated now so more time to write ******** I plan on updating all my stories soon. At one point I go back and forth between different characters. I hope it flows and doesn't confuse anyone. Just know that they are all in the same place just different parts of that same place like inside/outside for example. Enough talking on to the story! Hope you enjoy.**

**Dedication: This story is dedicated to all my friends at Matt's board at I'm sorry I haven't been around much the last few months.**

**Lost Loves**

Logan Huntzberger sat at his desk reading some of the many files that had been laid on his desk that day. All the reports seem to read the same to him. Logan couldn't seem to keep his mind on work today as he absentmindedly played with the gold band on his left hand. It always brought a smile to his face: their wedding, the day she told him she was pregnant, and the day they found out it was a girl. They had agreed on the name Madison Elizabeth Huntzberger. Logan was snapped out of his thoughts by his ringing phone. He glanced at the id and it read _Mitchum Huntzberger_. 

"Please father not today of all days" he stated to an empty room as he wiped a stray tear and got up and walked around his office. 

All around his office were pictures of her and them: their engagement, their wedding, and honeymoon. His eyes stopped on two that were connected by the same frame. One was a sonogram picture of Madison, the other was Rory and Logan with Logan's arms wrapped around a very pregnant Rory with his hands resting on her swollen abdomen. Rory was smiling as Logan kissed her on the cheek. He picked up the pictures and hugged them to his chest as his mind drifted to a day early in her pregnancy.

"_I can't believe it!" Logan heard her say as he entered their apartment._

"_Hey Ace" he started almost whispering as he walked up behind her, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her gently on the cheek._

"_What's up?" he countered._

"_Two things" she started irritated. "One I no longer fit in my blue jeans and two I'm craving… _

_Logan looked at her curiously._

"_I'm craving healthy food" Rory managed to finally say out loud._

_Logan looked at her shocked as if to say did I hear you right?_

"_I didn't stutter your daughter wants healthy food. "The thought of junk food makes me sick."_

Logan remembered how shocked he was at that statement. He never dreamed his Rory would not like junk food. It was just so not Rory. Logan also remembered how funny he thought it was that their unborn child was teaching Rory proper nutrition. Coming back to reality he smiled as his right hand traced the picture of his little Madison. The picture was put back on the table and Logan walked back to his desk to try to get some work done. Soon he was interrupted by his phone ringing. Glancing at the id he noticed it was Colin. 

"Hey man".

"Hey, the gang and I were wondering how you were doing today?" Colin stated obviously worried about his friend.

"I'm fine as good as to be expected" Logan lied. In all honesty it still hurt like hell.

"Are you really?" Stephanie questioned.

"Yes Stephanie" Logan smiled slightly.

"Seriously, guys I'm fine and I need to go I need to run an errand" he responded with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Hey mate, why don't we come take you to your errand?" Finn asked trying to help ease his best friend's pain.

"Thanks man that would be nice" he said glancing at Rory's picture on his desk.

The gang arrived at their destination and Logan asked for a few moments alone. He quickly made his way to a white marble building and entered. As he made his way down a long hallway Logan saw Richard and Emily in the distance.

"Richard, Emily it's good to see you both" he stated as he shook Richard's hand and hugged Emily.

Emily noticed Logan's ring and gave Richard a look. As if on cue Emily's phone rang glancing at her id she noticed it was Lorelai.

"Please excuse me I need to take this call" she replied stepping out a side door to take her call.

"Hello Lorelai, how are you?" 

"How do you think I am?" she spat sadly.

"I'm sorry Lorelai. I know today is hard day for you".

"I'm sorry too it's just as hard for you and dad" Lorelai said sincerely.

"Has anyone talked to Logan?" 

"Actually, your father is talking to him now. He showed up to visit them right before you called. He still has his ring on."

"He loved her mother I mean he really loved her. You can't expect him to just let her go just like that".

"Lorelai, I don't expect him to do that but it's been two years."

"I know you are worried about him we all are but it's his decision when he is ready to let her go not yours. You can't control everything mother". Listen mom, I don't mean to come down so hard on you especially today all I'm saying is don't push him".

"I know. Lorelai, I love you" Emily replied sincerely.

"I love you too mom. I'll talk to you later. Bye mom".

"Goodbye Lorelai" she repeated as she hung up her phone.

"How are you Richard?" 

"As good as you I suppose especially given what today is."

Logan nodded.

Richard placed his hand on Logan's shoulder as he began…..

"Son, Rory would want you to move on and live your life".

Logan sighed "I don't know how to do that Richard. Rory and Madison were everything to me".

"We all know how you feel. We just want you to be happy again. Rory would too especially after two years".

"My head knows what you are saying is true but my heart can't take it just yet".

"I understand" Richard stated giving Logan's shoulder a squeeze. "I'm going to find Emily so you can have a moment alone".

As Richard walked away Logan turned his attention to the two gold plates on the wall.

The one on the left read: 

_Lorelai "Rory" Gilmore Huntzberger_

_ Beloved Wife, Daughter, Granddaughter, Mother, and Friend_

_ October 8, 1986 – March 10, 2009_

_ "Always in our hearts"_

"_My Ace"_

The one on the right read:

_Madison Elizabeth Huntzberger_

_ Beloved Daughter, Granddaughter, Niece_

_ March 10, 2009 "Always in our hearts"_

_ "My angel"_

Logan sighed as he ran his right hand over each of the plates.

"I need my girls help if I'm going to move on with my life. I can't do it on my own I don't want too" he replied solemnly as a tear ran down his cheek.

"My heart aches for both of you every single day. I wonder what Madison would have looked like. If you would have gotten pregnant again. Oh Ace my life stopped the day your plane crashed. I love you my beautiful Ace" Logan said sincerely as he ran his hand gently over her plate. 

"Daddy loves you too baby girl" He brought his left hand to his mouth kissed it and placed his hand on Madison's plate. He then brought his right hand to his mouth kissed it and placed his hand on Rory's plate.

Logan stared at them for a second longer then made his way outside to where his friends were waiting.

"How are you? Stephanie asked.

"I'm ok" he lied as he hugged a very pregnant Stephanie. As he pulled back from the hug Logan said "Listen guys I really need to get back to work. You can stay and visit with them if you want and I'll call a cab".

"Don't be ridiculous mate. We will take you back to work and visit with our lovely angels later" Finn responded.

"Thanks man" Logan stated gratefully.

The gang made their way back to their car to take Logan back to work.

Richard walked out the side door and saw Emily standing in the shade on the sidewalk waiting patiently for him.

"How is he?" Emily inquired.

"My dear, he is like the rest of us completely devastated. We talked about moving on but honestly he is not ready yet and you can force him if he's not ready. Give him time he will get there when he's ready"

The couple hugged and made their way back to their car to go home.

On an island somewhere………………………..

A woman and her child are in a hotel suite. There are two bedrooms. The little girl's room is pink with stuffed animals here and there. On the little girl's night table is a framed picture of her parents taken the day they found out Rory was pregnant. In the picture they are standing on the beach with their bodies facing each other as Logan has Rory wrapped up in a hug with her head on his chest as both smile at the camera. In the woman's room there's a king size bed and the room colors are hunter green and ivory. On her night table there are several pictures. They include one of Richard and Emily, one of Lorelai, one of their wedding day, one of a picture of Logan in a newspaper, and an article Logan wrote in a frame. Rory is brought back to reality by the sound of a door opening.

"Good morning mommy" a bouncy two year old with blond hair stated as she ran to her mother.

"Good morning baby. How's my girl this morning?" 

"I'm ok mommy but mommy I miss daddy".

"I know baby me too. Mommy misses grandma, grandpa, and your great grandparents too. We'll get back to them soon I promise you" Rory said motivated as she hugged her daughter close.

The two were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Come in".

"Good morning ma'am".

"Good morning Rachel".

"Honey, why don't you go play with Rachel mommy needs to go see someone".

The little girl climbed out of her mother's arms and walked over to Rachel and took hold of her hand.

"Ma'am" she began as Rory cut her off.

"Rachel, please call me Rory".

"Rory, I really am sorry about everything" she replied sincerely.

"Thank you Rachel. I don't know what she or I would have done without you" Rory stated with a grateful smile.

A little while later……..

"Is he here?" Rory demanded angrily as she walked past the woman at the desk. She stormed her way in his office and glared at him with fire in her eyes. Staring back at her was her captor. 

It was none other than _Elias Huntzberger_.

TBC.

**A/N: What do you all think? Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. I know this story is way different from the show but that's why I like it. Elias always said that Rory wasn't cut out to be a Huntzberger so I thought why not have it look like she died in a plane crash with Elias being responsible for it! Enough talking on with the story. I own nothing!**

Elias smiled at Rory who was still glaring angrily at him.

"I knew I would see you today" he said confidently.

"You bastard" she spat with the rage inside her rising.

Elias laughed slightly at her remark before he responded to her.

"Now, now my dear you shouldn't use such language" he said calmly as he moved his first finger on his right hand back and forth.

"Go to hell. Oh wait I'm sorry I'm in hell! For two years my family has thought I was dead all because you mister high and mighty don't think I'm good enough for your grandson. You think Madison and I would hold Logan back from reaching his potential.

Tell me did your plan work? Without us is Logan's reaching his potential?" Rory asked as she moved closer to him with her hands on her hips.

He saw the fire in her eyes and knew she would be a force to handle today given it was the two year anniversary of her "death".

"Logan has thrived in the newspaper world" Elias taunted. "However, much to my dismay he hasn't moved on with his life. My grandson can't seem to let you or your child go" he remarked coldly as he stood up and walked over until he was standing directly in front of Rory.

He saw the tears in her eyes that threatened to fall as she worked hard to keep them at bay. He knew he hit her where it hurt maybe it would shut her up now. He didn't have the patience or the time to deal with the whore.

As Rory took a step closer she asked, "How is he?"

"I'll let you see for yourself" Elias replied wickedly.

He handed her pictures that had today's date on them. There were pictures of Lorelai, Luke, Christopher, Richard, Emily, Logan, Honor, Josh, Mitchum, and all her friends. They all seemed to be at the same place. A place Rory had never seen before.

Looking up from the pictures, "Where are they?" she demanded.

Elias touched her shoulder as he saw sadness in her eyes.

"Get the hell away from me" Rory yelled.

He laughed wickedly before he began "You see my dear all of your beloved family is visiting you and your child.

He then handed her two more pictures. One look at the pictures made her tears flow freely. It was pictures of her and Madison's gold plates. She read the plates' inscriptions and it gave a tiny amount of comfort.

Rory remained silent as she looked at the pictures over and over.

"I take it we are done here".

She nodded quietly as she held on to the pictures tightly and turned and walked out.

Rory made her way back to her room and as she entered she heard Madison and Rachel in the little girl's room. As if on cue Madison came running to her mother and gave her a hug with Rachel right behind her.

"Hey baby" she whispered as she kissed the top of the little girl's head trying desperately to clear her tears before she noticed. Rachel quickly grabbed a tissue and wiped Rory's face.

"Thank you" she mouthed. Rachel nodded.

"Hey pretty girl I think it's time for someone's nap. Go put on your pajamas and mommy will be right there to tuck you in".

Madison did as she was told as Rory looked at Rachel with more tears threatening to fall. Rachel pulled her into a light hug as Rory whispered:

"Will you stay for awhile?"

"Absolutely".

Rory went into Madison's room to tuck her in.

"Have sweet dreams baby. Mommy loves you. Daddy loves you too" she added as her heart began to ache.

"I love you mommy" she repeated as she hugged her mother.

As Rory made her way to the door she saw Madison quickly laid down on her side to where she could see the picture of her parents on her night table. Then she heard what her daughter said.

"I love you too daddy" Madison added as she leaned up to kiss the picture gently.

Rory's heart broke for about the sixth time that day as she heard her daughter echo those words. She left the door cracked open as she went to join Rachel in the living area.

"Thanks for staying".

"It's not a problem. I'm glad to help you in anyway I can". Rachel smiled.

"The monster gave me these" she began as she handed her the pictures.

Rachel glanced through them quickly.

She looked up at Rory with her face full of concern and sympathy.

"I'm so sorry" she started as she handed the pictures back to her.

Rachel gave her look as if to say _I'm here_ if you want to talk.

"I have a husband out there that is aching for me and _our child_. I'm a wife who is aching for her husband. I'd give anything just to feel his touch again if only for a second. He's my life and I want him so badly" Rory stopped suddenly with a look of horror on her face realizing what she had just said.

"I'm so sorry Rachel forgive me for being so forward".

"It's ok" she said reassuringly.

"I also have a mother, father, step father, grandparents, sister in law, brother in law, father in law, and friends who are going through hell also because of my supposed _death_" she spat with anger in her voice.

Rory got up and started pacing across the floor as Rachel stayed seated and listened.

"You know all those years ago when I first met the Huntzbergers at a dinner Elias said I wasn't right for their family. What the hell gives me the right to do this to my family" she ranted.

"Rory" Rachel began, "You will get back to your family I know it" as she walked over to hug Rory.

"Thanks for listening Rachel" Rory stated as she hugged her back.

"I'm going to give you some time alone but I'll be back later".

After Rachel left Rory went back over and sat on the couch. She sighed as she picked up the pictures of all her loved ones and the two of the plates. She gently ran her hand over every one. As she came to Logan's, she noticed he had a goatee. He looked tired and stressed. Rory also saw his ring, which made her smile and break her heart all at the same time.

"Oh my love, I miss you more than you will ever know" she whispered as she kissed the picture gently.

Logan was trying to sleep with no luck. He tossed and turned every night. This night was particularly hard just what the day was. As he drifted off into an uneasy sleep he saw her.

"_Logan help me. Please help me. I need you" Rory begged before disappearing._

"RORY" he yelled bolting up in bed with a cold sweat running down his face.

He laid back down wondering if his dream had any meaning to it.

TBC.

**A/N: What do you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you for the reviews

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews!! I'm glad you all are enjoying the story. I own nothing.**

The next morning Logan still couldn't shake the dream he had about Rory. It was so vivid and real. He decided it was time to pay some special people in his life a visit. He quickly got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom. After finishing his morning routine, which really didn't seem like a morning routine anymore without his girls, Logan quickly made himself a cup of coffee to go and was on his way. Within ten minutes he pulled his black BMW into a long driveway. As he started to ring the front door it suddenly swung open as the sight in front of him made his smile.

"Uncle Logan" a blonde-haired boy with chocolate brown eyes yelled excitedly as he ran to Logan's open arms. He gladly picked the little boy who was about three years old up in his arms. Michael hugged Logan tightly. After a few minutes Michael pulled back and looked at him.

"Hey little man, how are you?"

"I'm great. Mommy said she would take me to the park today."

"The park huh? Sounds like lots of fun."

"Will you come with us?"

"I'd love too buddy but unfortunately I have to work today" he answered as he gave Michael a light squeeze.

"Oh my god" the two heard a voice say from the doorway.

Logan and Michael made their way over to the person now standing at the top of the small set of steps leading to the porch. He put the little boy down and hugged the woman tightly.

"It's so good to see you".

"It's good to see you too little brother" she whispered as she continued to hug him just as tight.

Honor pulled back after a little while and gave him the once over. He saw her raise her eyebrow.

"Uh oh am I in trouble mom?" Logan asked.

"Nothing that a good night's rest wouldn't cure I suppose".

Logan cut her off "Why do I feel like there is a but coming".

Honor sighed "I just want you to take care of yourself is all we need you".

"I know" he said sincerely as he smiled a little.

Honor's eyes went wide "Oh my gosh, did I just see Logan Huntzberger smile?"

"A little I suppose".

"It's a very nice thing to see keep it up" she encouraged as she started leading him into their house.

The two made their way out to the outside living area which was occupied by two white couches and a white coffee table to match. They sat down on one of the couches as Honor just looked at Logan as to say _I'm here to listen go for it_.

"Yesterday was hell" he started as she gave his arm a light rub.

"I ache for both of them everyday. Everyone seems to think I should be moved on by now" Logan said as he got up to pace.

Honor cut him off "You will when you are ready" she replied softly as she walked over to him.

"Thank you for helping me Honor. You always know exactly what to do and say" Logan finished as he pulled his sister in for a hug.

"It's my job little brother" Honor murmured as she returned the hug.

Honor pulled back "Do me a favor…..she started but he cut her off.

"Anything" he replied sincerely.

"Don't be such a stranger. The kids absolutely love when Uncle Logan visits".

"You and your children mean everything to me" He stated smiling at her.

"The feeling is mutual".

They were interrupted by the baby monitor. As Honor went to get up Logan stopped her.

"Allow me" he said as he got up and made his way to the baby's room. Logan quickly made his way to the baby's crib and picked her up. Honor listened as she heard Logan enter the baby's room. She immediately started to get teary-eyed.

"Hey little Lorelai" he began as the baby cooed at him with wide eyes.

The two made their way over to a rocking chair that was sitting near a window. Logan held the baby up to where she could see his facial expressions as he talked to her.

"You know sweet girl you are my special, beautiful Lorelai. You were named after another incredible woman that would have been your aunt. She was the best woman I have ever known. This woman's nickname was Rory. Your aunt Rory and cousin Madison would have loved you so much".

Logan got teary-eyed with his last statement. Little Lorelai reached out and touched his cheek with her right hand lightly then lowered it.

"I want you to know that I will always be there for you" he smiled.

The baby continued to coo as she touched his lips with her hands. While her hands were there Logan lightly kissed her hands causing her to laugh lightly.

He looked at her surprised "That's my girl" Logan remarked as he held Lorelai up in the air.

"I love you sweetheart" he replied as he kissed the baby's forehead.

Logan rose to his feet and made his way back to where Honor was.

"Hi pretty girl did you have a good nap?" she inquired as she walked up to Logan and Lorelai.

The baby immediately reached for Honor.

After giving her to Honor he leaned in and whispered "Thank you" as he gave her a peck on the cheek.

"It's my pleasure".

"I better get to work. Bye sis. Good bye little Lorelai".

As if on cue Michael came running out to them.

"Hey buddy, did you have fun with Carla?"

"Lots nanny Carla is so funny".

The brother sister duo just looked at each other and laughed lightly.

"Buddy, I've got to go to work. I'll see you again real soon" he finished as he hugged Michael bye.

"I love you Uncle Logan".

The phrase tugged on Logan's heart strings.

"I love you too buddy so much".

As he left that day for the first time in a very long time he felt a little happy.

**A/N: I hope you liked it. More Rory/Madison is coming and of course the reunion of our favorite couple!!**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey all

**A/N: Hey all! Sorry it's been awhile since I updated but work has kept me busy! I hope you enjoy the update! I don't own Gilmore Girls.**

Rory awoke the next morning with Logan's picture lying beside her. As the sun glided across her face she let her mind drift to another time not so long ago.

"_Good morning my dear I have a surprise for you" Elias stated as he walked into the room and over to the couch where Rory was sitting. _

"_What could you have that I could possibly want?" she asked coldly as she stared angrily at him _

_After sitting down next to her he took something out of his jacket pocket._

_Rory's eyes went wide when she saw it was a cell phone. Tossing her the phone he started:_

"_Call him if you wish" Elias finished slyly._

_She quickly picked up the phone and dialed the familiar number. Rory listened as it rang, after the fourth ring she heard the one thing she had been dreaming about for months: his voice._

"_Huntzberger" he answered._

_Her heart started racing as she listened._

"_Is anyone there?"_

"_Logan" she whispered knowing that he couldn't hear her._

"_If it is important please say something"._

"_I need you" Rory said softly as she got up from the couch and started walking around the room. As she walked silent tears slid down her face. _

"_I have to go when you find your voice call me back" he replied as he hung up the phone._

_Hearing the dial tone she turned and looked at Elias. He saw the hurt and sadness in her eyes. Rory felt numb as he looked at her and smiled. She didn't have the strength to fight with him as she walked over and stood in front of him._

"_Thank you" she said weakly as she handed the phone back to him._

_Surprised by her actions Elias rose to his feet as he spoke:_

"_I hope you enjoyed your few precious minutes with him. They will probably be your last"._

_Hearing him walk out the door she collapsed on the couch in sobs. After awhile Rory cried herself to sleep._

Coming back to reality she quickly picked up his picture and held it to her chest.

"You keep me going. You give the strength I need to fight to get back to you" Rory replied as if Logan was really in the room with her.

There were times she felt Logan's presence all around her like the day she gave birth to Madison. Letting her mind drift again Rory remembered that day.

_She awoke that morning with some pain in her lower back. Thinking it was just strain from how big she had gotten Rory thought nothing of it. Making her way out of the bathroom she doubled over in pain as she slid to the floor. Rory remained on the floor as her pains intensified. After what seemed like hours Elias walked into her room during a contraction._

"_Please help me" she pleaded as the pain traveled through her body. _

_Seeing her sprawled on the floor he glanced at her once and walked out of the room. Her fear rose as she saw him leave. Rory used all her strength to crawl over to the phone on her night table. Raising her hand to grab the phone she quickly dialed a number. As Rachel answered she begged for help and within minutes Rachel was at her door with one of Elias' nurses. Seeing them at her door Elias stepped in front of them blocking them from accessing her room._

"_Get the hell out of my way old man!" Rachel yelled. "She needs help and we plan on helping her. I feel sorry for you. No one cares about you because you don't let yourself care for anyone else. Now MOVE before I knock you over" she boomed as she glared at him. Seeing him not move Rachel pushed him out of the way and ran into her room. Seeing Rachel and the nurse rush to her side she relaxed a little. She knew she wouldn't be alone now. _

"_Mrs. Huntzberger, we need to move you to the bed" the nurse began as Rachel and her moved Rory slowly to her bed and made her as comfortable as possible. The nurse took her vitals while Rachel moved over to her side to give her some encouragement._

"_You can do this Rory I know you can. Do it for your husband" she said quietly as she held a picture of Logan up for her to see. "Let him help you" Rachel finished as she laid the picture beside her. Rachel sat down and took Rory's hand in hers as the nurse checked the baby's vitals._

"_Your baby has a strong heartbeat" she smiled up at her. "I need you to lie back so I can check your progress"._

_The nurse told Rory she was four to five centimeters dilated and asked if she wanted anything for the pain. She shook her head no and she told her to relax between contractions. As the nurse got things ready for the birth Rachel continued to talk to Rory._

"_You are doing great. I'm proud of you and Logan would be too."_

_Rory squeezed Rachel's hand in response to her kind words. _

"_We were so excited about this day. I never imagined I would do it without him" she responded as a few tears slid down her cheeks._

"_Rory, Logan is here with you" Rachel answered. "Right here" she finished as she placed her hand over Rory's heart._

_Hearing her words gave her some comfort as she let herself relax and slowly drift to sleep._

_Rory awoke a few hours later feeling her contractions more often._

"_Are you ok?" she asked noticing she was awake._

"_I feel like I need to push"._

_Hearing her exclamation the nurse quickly checked her._

_The nurse smiled "The baby's head is crowning. On the next contraction I need you to push"._

_She glanced at Logan's picture: "I'm about to have our baby"._

_Feeling the contraction she looked at the nurse as Rachel helped her pull her legs back and the nurse encouraged Rory to push as hard as she could. She pushed awhile before the nurse told her to relax and not push as she cleaned the baby's mouth and nose out._

"_One more good push and you will have your baby"._

_As Rachel wiped her forehead with a damp cloth she picked up the picture and put it in Rory's eye line and mouthed "for him"._

_Rory pushed with all the strength she had left. After a little push she heard her baby cry._

"_Congratulations Mrs. Huntzberger you have a healthy baby girl"._

_The nurse placed the baby on Rory's chest. Rory felt instant joy as she laughed lightly as she held her child for the first time._

"_Hey baby girl I'm your mommy" she said as she held the baby close._

Rory was brought back to reality by a pounce on her bed.

"Hey baby, how's my girl?"

"I'm ok mommy".

Logan was working on an article when his phone rang.

"Huntzberger".

"Hey little brother would you like to go with me and the kids to visit grandpa? It's been years since we have seen him and I think it's about time we pay him a visit".

Logan thought a moment as he glanced at Rory and Madison's photos.

"Sounds good".

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. I wanted to give you so background information on how Elias has treated Rory. More to come. Up next the long awaited reunion!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Rory surveyed herself in the mirror

**A/N: Hey all! I'm sorry it's taken me awhile to update but I wanted this chapter to be lengthy. It is their reunion after all!! I'm pleased with how it turned out and hope you enjoy it!! It's my longest chapter ever as an author: 3,244 words!! I own nothing!**

As the family got into the limo on the way to their grandfather's home Logan looked at his sister with a curious look on his face.

"What?"

"I was just wondering why you decided to visit grandpa. It's been years since we have heard from the old man. Why is it so important to see him now after close to three years of no contact with him? It's like his heart has turned to ice and he doesn't care at all about our family".

"I would like to give him a second chance. It also gave me a chance to spend some quality time with you little brother".

Logan smiled at her last statement. It did feel good to get away for a few days. It would hopefully ease his heartache just a little.

"How about we go see grandpa and then we can go check out the beach house Josh and I just bought?"

He nodded in agreement and within a few minutes the limo came to a stop in front of their grandpa's office building. The two along with the kids made their way to the front desk. Upon seeing them enter everyone there knew who they were and was genuinely happy to see them. Honor inquired about Elias and they informed her he was out of a town for a few days.

Within ten minutes Honor, Logan, and the kids arrived at the beach house. It was a beautifully decorated spacious home with four bedrooms, three bathrooms, a living room, kitchen, dining room, laundry room, garage, and a deck that was on the ocean side of the house.

"You made a great choice sis" Logan replied as he looked around the house while she took the kids to the bedroom.

Honor walked into the living room and saw Logan standing on the deck.

She noticed he was staring at the sunset and knew his heart was aching for Rory and Madison. Disappearing into the bedroom she grabbed an envelope. Within seconds she was joining Logan on the deck

.

"Hey little brother" Honor said as she placed her right arm around his shoulders.

"Hey" Logan repeated.

"I have something for you".

Honor gave Logan the envelope with a dvd in it. He glanced at her with a confused look. As her voice wavered slightly she began:

"It's from Rory. She gave it to me right before she died. I was given strict instructions to give it to you on your 30th birthday".

Logan was shocked. _How did she do this? Did she know she wouldn't be here for my 30__th__ birthday? he thought silently. _Seeing her little brother's reaction Honor thought she would try to help him make some sense out of Rory's gesture.

"She loved you Logan. One day while visiting her she was talking about this idea she had for your 30th birthday even though it was three years away. After it was finished Rory gave it to me so you wouldn't find it by accident. To answer your unspoken questions she used the computer to do your "secret project" as she referred to it. No, I'm sure she never dreamed she wouldn't be with you today. In a way she is: in your heart" she finished as a single tear escaped her eye.

"Have you"……

"No, I wouldn't dream of it. It's for your eyes only".

Logan hugged Honor tightly.

"Come watch it with me".

The two made their way to the living room. As Honor checked on the kids Logan got the dvd ready to watch. Honor made her way back to the room, over to the couch, and sat down next to Logan. Logan pushed play and the two watched silently as the dvd played.

At the beginning of the dvd was a message from Rory. One look at her and his breath caught in his throat. It had been close to three years since he had seen her in any other form than a picture. She was pregnant with Madison and he had never seen her look more beautiful.

"_Hey Logan or should I say my master and commander" she laughed lightly before continuing. "One day I got this idea as part of your 30__th__ birthday gift. I thought it would be a cool idea if I put together 30 of our greatest moments as a couple. I hope you like it._

_Remember, we will always love you" Rory finished as she placed her hand on her abdomen and blew a kiss into the camera._

He wiped stray tears and watched the screen. It read:

_Our 30 greatest moments as a couple_

_Happy 30__th__ Birthday Logan!!_

_I will love you forever!_

_ Rory_

The two watched as it started running a slideshow of pictures as the music _Forever Love played by Reba McEntire._

_The first time I laid my eyes on you I knew.  
We'd spend this life side by side.  
I still feel the same though you're so far away.  
I swear that you'll always be mine...  
_

There were pictures of the day they met, dinner at the Chinese restaurant, the jump off the scaffold, her grandparents party(aka the sub party), Finn's birthday party, his graduation, his graduation party, her graduation, the night they got the paper out, and her 21st birthday party.__

Forever Love. I promise you.  
Someday we'll be together.  
Forever love. I won't give up. No matter what.  
I'll be waiting for you. Forever love.  


The next set of pictures included his 25th birthday dinner, his Stars Hollow visit, their dinner in Manhattan(after he and his group closed the deal), her visit to London, Rome, and Paris(three different pictures), their engagement, their wedding rehearsal and dinner, and their wedding.

_  
Minutes and hours and years may go by.  
But my heart knows nothing of time.  
So don't cry, just keep me right there.  
In your dreams. And hold on to these words of mine._

Forever Love. I promise you.

_Someday we'll be together._

_Forever Love. I won't give up. No matter what._

_I'll be waiting for you. Forever love._

The last set included the day she told him she was pregnant, a sonogram picture, a picture of them with the gang with both Rory and Rosemary pregnant at Colin and Stephanie's wedding, one of them with Honor and Josh, another one with Logan feeling the baby kick, their honeymoon, their anniversaries, Valentine's Day at Martha's vineyard, and their Asia trip.

_  
Love is the road to our destiny.  
Nothing can change what is meant to be._

Forever Love.  
Forever Love.  
Oh, I wont give up. No matter what.  
I'll be waiting for you. Forever love.  
I'll be waiting for you. Forever love.  


Lastly, was a picture of Rory in Logan's lap the night before their wedding.

_Forever Love._

Glancing over at him she questioned:

"You ok?"

"I'm fine" he lied. "I think I'll take a walk on the beach".

Logan walked along the water's edge thinking about how much he missed Rory and Madison. Especially today, his 30th birthday. He walked with his head down and watched as the cool water ran over his feet as if it would help take his heartache away. He felt numb.

A few feet away Rachel was walking down the beach lost in thought. Within a few minutes she bumped into him.

"I'm so sorry" she replied as she glanced at him.

"No harm done" she answered.

Looking up at him she lost her balance and fell backwards.

"Are you ok?" Logan asked.

"I—I'm fine" she stuttered.

"Logan Huntzberger, and you are?" he inquired as he extended his hand.

"Rachel McBride" she answered shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you".

"You too" she whispered as they went their separate ways.

Rachel waited until he was down the beach a little before she took off running towards Rory's room. Within minutes she was practically knocking her door down. Seeing her out of breath Rory became concerned.

"Are you ok?"

"Lo" she started but couldn't finish due to lack of oxygen.

"Take some deep breaths".

After following her instruction she tried again.

"Logan is here!!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"I'm sure you just saw someone who looked like him".

"It's really him" she insisted. "I'll stay with our girl and you can take a walk and see him for yourself".

Not wanting to fight with her she thought she would take her up on her offer and get some fresh air.

"_I'll dream about Logan while I walk" she thought._

Making her way outside and down to the beach she walked along the water's edge. Rory walked for awhile before she saw him staring back at her. Immediately feeling the tears in her eyes she started walking towards him cautiously. As the two made their way towards each other they never broke eye contact. Without saying a word the two hugged each other tight. They stayed wrapped up in each other for a few extra moments for fear if they let go it would all disappear. Reluctantly she pulled back and guided him back to her room. The couple walked hand in hand without an inch separating them.

Entering the room Logan heard:

"Daddy" as Madison ran to him.

With a surprised look on his face he looked to Rory for confirmation. She nodded.

"Hey princess" he stated as he picked her up.

"I love you daddy" Madison said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you too baby" Logan repeated as tears ran down his cheeks.

With his daughter still in his arms he walked over to the couch and sat down with Rory.

She saw the how, why questions in his eyes as she looked down at a sleeping Madison,

who had hold of her daddy's shirt.

"Rachel, could you take her please?"

Taking her gently from him she began:

"Don't worry Logan I won't take her far".

He smiled grateful at her. After she left he turned to Rory. Running her finger across his lips she whispered:

"I promise to answer all your questions but tonight I just want to be with you" she finished as she ran her hand down his chest.

A few minutes later, Rory was surveying herself in the mirror. She felt silly. She was nervous to make love to her husband! Sure, it had been three years but it was Logan there was no need to feel this way. Rory had on a simple long white satin grown with matching robe that hugged her curves. She let her hair drape loosely around her shoulders. Glancing in the mirror again she thought: _Would he like her curves? _Getting aggravated Rory silently scolded herself. Her excitement rose as she opened the bathroom door. Upon entering the bedroom she saw it was lit by only candles as soft music played. Logan was dressed in red silk pajama pants and a wife beater tank.

As he approached her he extended both his hands for her to take. Placing her hands in his Logan pulled her to his chest. He placed his hands on her cheeks as he kissed her lightly on the lips and wrapped his arms around her waist. His kiss let her know how much he needed and missed her.

"Dance with me".

_Thank you for this moment  
I've gotta say how beautiful you are  
Of all the hopes and dreams I could have prayed for  
Here you are  
If I could have one dance forever  
I would take you by the hand  
Tonight it's you and I together  
I'm so glad I'm your man  
_

_And if I lived a thousand years  
You know I never could explain  
The way I lost my heart to you that day  
but if destiny decided I should look the other way  
then the world would never know  
the greatest story ever told  
and did I tell you that I love you  
tonight  
_

They continued kissing and with each kiss came longer lingering as they took turns deepening their kisses.

_I don't hear the music  
When I'm looking in your eyes  
But I feel the rhythm of your body  
Close to mine  
It's the way we touch, it soothes me  
It's the way we'll always be  
your kiss your pretty smile  
you know I'd die for  
oh baby  
you're all I need  
_

Rory laid her head on his chest as she placed her hands on the back of his neck. Logan felt her silent tears on his shirt. He tightened his grip as a few stray tears ran down his cheeks.

_And if I lived a thousand years  
You know I never could explain  
The way I lost my heart to you that day  
but if destiny decided I should look the other way  
then the world would never know  
the greatest story ever told  
and did I tell you that I love you  
just how much i really need you  
did I tell you that I love you  
tonight  
tonight  
_

Rory pulled back to look at him.

"It's you" she whispered placing her right hand on his chest.

"It's you too _Ace_" he repeated flashing his killer smile as he cupped her face in his hands.

_And if I lived a thousand years  
You know I never could explain  
The way I lost my heart to you that day  
but if destiny decided I should look the other way  
then the world would never know  
the greatest story ever told  
and did I tell you that I love you_  
_just how much I really need you  
did I tell you that I love you tonight_

Looking up at her husband she started as her remaining tears ran down her cheeks:

"I've dreamed about this" she whispered.

Kissing her tears away he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Leaning in an inch from her lips he whispered softly:

"Let's go slow. I want to re-discover every inch of you".

Logan finished by kissing Rory tenderly on the lips as he walked them over to the bed. Placing her on the bed she patted the spot next to her. Obliging her he sat down next to Rory as she ran her hands down his cheeks for a slow, longing kiss. Pulling back breathlessly he helped remove her robe and she removed his shirt.

As she ran her hands across his bare chest he bent down removed her left shoulder strap and kissed her left shoulder. Feeling each other's warm breath hit their bare skin gave both of them warmth they hadn't felt in years.

_Feel__ your breath on my shoulder  
And I know we couldn't get any closer  
I don't wanna act tough, I just wanna fall in love  
As we move into the night I get crazy  
Thinking how it's gonna be with you baby  
I don't wanna play rough I've been loving you enough  
Oh, baby  
_

Coming eye level with Logan again she leaned her forehead against his as they listened to each other breath they let their hands explore each other's bodies. Pulling Logan closer she ran her hands down his sides while leaning in to kiss his neck.

_I wanna take forever tonight  
Wanna stay in this moment forever  
I'm gonna give you all the love that I've got  
I wanna take forever tonight  
Fill you up, fill you up with l__ove  
When we close the door all I need is in your eyes  
I wanna take forever tonight  
_

Pulling back from Logan she looked into his eyes as she lowered them down on the bed. Her hands ran the course of his upper torso stopping at the top of his pants. She quickly slid his pants and boxers off as he rolled them over. Lowering himself on top of Rory he glided his hands up the outside of her legs lifting the gown as he went. Rory moaned with pleasure.

_Touch my lips, I'm on fire  
You're the only one I'll ever desire  
Turn the lights down low, make the world go slow  
When I'm holding you tonight it's so easy  
Nothing moves me like you do when you tease me  
And to rush would be a crime  
I just wanna spend some time with you baby_

_  
_Stopping briefly at her abdomen he traced the contours of it with his fingertips. Raising her gown a little more to reveal her breasts he kissed the area between them making her nipples hardened in anticipation. Rory tilted her head and placed a kiss on the top of his head as she ran her hands slowly down his back and grabbed his ass. With his right hand he bent her left leg up granting him access to her clit. Rory felt herself shake slightly when she felt his fingers glide inside her.

_I wanna take forever tonight  
Wanna stay in this moment forever  
I'm gonna give you all the love that I've got  
I wanna take forever tonight  
Fill you up, fill you up with love  
When we close the door all I need is in your eyes  
I wanna take forever tonight  
_

Feeling him fondle her left breast she quickly rolled them and straddled him. Lowering her head she placed kisses down his torso as she reached down and rubbed his length between her hands. She bent her head down and sucked his length. As they both felt the other start to lose more control Logan turned them over again. He quickly gave her a heated kiss and made his way to her breasts and gently sucked each one.

_And when I'm here beside you  
I wanna see what drives you out of your mind  
I never wanna leave I only wanna be with you  
'cause I love how you feel your love is so real_

Rory not being able to contain herself anymore opened her legs and glided him inside her.

While Logan continued his ministrations she felt him hardened inside her. Wanting to please him she began to rock them slightly as she ran her hands inside his legs. Rory felt him climax a few seconds later. Knowing she was close he started slow ministrations as he placed a hot kiss on her nipple. Within a minute he felt her climax also.

_I wanna take forever tonight  
Wanna stay in this moment forever  
I'm gonna give you all the love that I've got  
_

The couple still tangled up in the other laid back in the bed satisfied. Snuggling into his side she felt his arm wrap around her waist and pull her closer. _  
_

_I wanna take forever tonight  
Wanna stay in this moment forever  
I'm gonna give you all the love that I've got  
'cause I can't live without you_.

Pulling his face down to meet hers she captured his lips in a slow, passionate kiss. After a few moments she pulled away and looked in his eyes:

"I love you".

"I love you too Ace".

Within minutes, husband and wife fell asleep together.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. I wanted this chapter to capture the emotional/reconnect aspect of it and not just be about sex. More to come soon. Review please: good, bad, ugly! **


	6. AN

August 8, 2010

**Author Note**

I'm aiming to have the following stories updated by Saturday, August 14th! I'm sorry I've been so neglectful! I really miss my writing so I'm going to start back! The others will hopefully follow soon after

Meant To Be

With All My Heart

Gone

Lost Loves

Stay With Me


End file.
